Love On The Dance Floor
by FanFicPhanatic2010
Summary: Its Yugis 21st birthday and everyones celebrating at a new club in town. Feelings are revealed, emotions run wild, and things gets steamy.
1. Part One

**This is a yaoi 3-shot, & part 3 is entirely lemon! There will be a warning at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. The only character in this story I own is Noelle because she's my OC. Enjoy!**

The streets of Domino City were alight and booming with the sounds of hundreds of civilians heading out for a night on the town. Among them, Yugi Moto. Duel Monsters King of Games. He and his group of long time friends were headed to the new club in town, called "Insatiable." People had been raving about it, so his friends decided it was the perfectplace to go to celebrate his twenty-first birthday. He sighed quietly to himself, '_They all know this isn't my type of thing._' His friends would never learn…and he was thankful for that. It had saved his life a few times. '_Twenty-one already,_' he thought, unconsciously looking down at himself.

Standing at 5'8", a much appreciated improvement from his old height of 4'4", Yugi's tall, slim body was sheathed in healthy white pale skin, stretched smoothly over lean muscle. Black 1" heeled ankle high Low Buckle Biker Boots with silver studded toe straps lay hidden beneath black leather pants that sat low on his thin waist and curved over his tight little derrière with hick black silver studded belt that hung crooked on his hips simply for show. His tight fitted moss green t-shirt stopped just below his naval, exposing his pelvic 'V'. He had no six pack, but instead a perfectly flat, smooth, taut stomach and abdomen. Ripped off sleeves and a sagging circular neckline provided an open view of his long, toned arms and his slender neck. On his left wrist lay a black leather collar modified as a bracelet and on his right wrist lay a black leather studded collar.

The small but noticeable muscles in his arms twitched slightly when a pale, delicate hand with four long, slender fingers and an equally slender thumb reached up to rake through gravity defying hair. Seven thick, deep onyx black spikes tipped in vibrant burgundy with six golden bangs jutting out at odd angles from the center of his forehead. Nimble fingers brushed said bangs behind an ear to clear his eyes. Thin, black and slightly arched eyebrows rested on his brow bone and thick, long lashes that any girl would crave encased two gorgeous amethyst orbs and caressed his cheek bones. His small nose lay nestled beneath his eyes and below that two small pale pink lips. The bottom a little more plump then the upper.

To his right walked Seto Kaiba and his girlfriend, Noelle Voorhees.

At 6'4", Kaiba is all well defined muscle and bone under pale skin, with short brown hair and ice blue eyes, thin lips and a sharp nose. Tonight he'd abandoned his traditional ensemble of black leather pants, shirt and boots with two blue buckles on each boot and each sleeve and his long white high collared trench coat. Tonight he wore loose fitting black dress slacks, a powder blue button up shirt with the first three buttons undone showing his smooth, pale and hairless chest, and black ankle high Stray Dog Realm Boots.

He had changed a great deal over the years. Long gone was his narcissistic attitude. He'd opened up to everyone after the whole Noah incident. But, most of his changes were spurred by the young woman at his side, his girlfriend of four and a half years now, Noelle.

She was a beautiful girl. 5'7" with a shapely figure, peach colored skin with shoulder length honey blonde hair with platinum highlights and multiple chopped layers with razored ends. Tonight her hair was curled, little ringlets bouncing with every step she took in her 41/2" heeled, latte colored, embroidered lace Badgley Mischka Olaf Booties with satin ribbon laces.Her beautiful blue eyes that constantly shifted from cerulean blue to oceanic with their unusual cat eye yellow ring around the pupil were brought out by her espresso brown eye shadow along with black eyeliner and mascara. Her pale pink lips were lightly coated in a clear gloss that made them shine in the light. Her legs were covered in espresso brown, skin tight pleather snake skins tights. She wore an off the shoulder flesh colored tunic top with a baggy right sleeve and elastic hem to keep it snug around her thighs. It showed off her long, hour glass shaped midsection, full breasts and attractive behind.

She'd come over from America to get a piece of the Duel Monsters world. According to her it still hadn't become a big hit over there for most people, but she needed to get in on the action. So she'd covered the costs of the trip with money from her savings and booked herself a flight and a room for a month in a decent hotel and four weeks later she stood in Domino Airport with two carry-on's full of clothes, a pocketbook, a map and a print out of all the details for Kaiba Corp.'s upcoming 'next generation' duel disk demonstration. Kaiba had made the decision to start making them public so as to not keep duelists waiting in suspense for several more months before it was mass produced.

Somehow, out of the hundreds of other females present in Kaiba Land, almost all of whom were actually duelists, Noelle had caught Seto's eye. He'd spotted her from far across the room trying on one of the demo disks, liked what he saw apparently, and approached her. He introduced himself, of course she'd known who he was, and they talked all night and exchanged numbers. They'd hit it off immediately. He called her the next morning and took her to breakfast. After that it was breakfast every morning and dinner every night. On her last night here he'd taken her to an exceptionally fancy restaurant and accompanied her to the airport the next morning.

After a year of a long distance relationship, he came right out and admitted, "I'm in love you, and I cant stand this anymore. I need you here, I miss you. Move in with me." A month later she was saying good-bye to her family and friends and was on a private jet, compliments of Kaiba, to Japan to an uncharacteristically anxious Kaiba. We'd all gone to see her arrival. Their reunion was heart warming. The instant she saw him she dropped her purse and he was running at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He picked her up, spun her around a few times before setting her down and then delicately cradling her face in his hands, brought his mouth down upon hers and kissed her with a passion we had never seen.

'_She's his polar opposite in every way. How they ever fell in love, I'll never know_' he thought with a smile.

His brother Mokuba waked behind them. He had obviously sprouted. Coming to his older brothers shoulder, he still had his childhood hairstyle, but now he kept it a little shorter. Now a seventeen year old senior in high school and as tall as Yugi, he was the youngest of the group on their way to the club tonight, and having Seto Kaiba as your older brother didn't hurt when you were to young to get into a club with your friends. Yugi chuckled lightly to himself. Tonight he wore machine black and grey tie dye skinny jeans with white stitching and frayed knee caps and thighs and a white Asking Alexandria screaming face tank top. On his feet he wore Vlado Atlas black high-top sneakers. Oh his left wrist he wore and Invader Zim wrist warmer and on his right he wore a white Jeffree Star rubber bracelet with "Prisoner" in bold black letters and a baby blue Lady Gaga rubber bracelet with "Born This Way" written in white cursive with a light dusting of glitter. His blue eyes were rimmed with thick black eyeliner. He was talking to another male to his left, who just happened to be Yugi's most beloved person.

'_Atem_' he thought fondly.

The happiest day of his life had been when he had decided to stay in present time with him and their friends instead of walking into the light in Egypt and returning to the past to rule as Pharaoh. He'd turned to him and stared deep into his eyes and stated, "I wish to stay with you, Aibou." Yugi's heart stopped for a few seconds that day.

The ancient structure, purpose now fulfilled, began to crumble and collapse. Joey screamed, "We gotta get outta here. Run!" No one needed to be told twice. Atem grabbed his hand and everyone hightailed it out of there. Standing in the blaring sun and blazing heat of the desert, trying to catch their breath, the watched as stone was swallowed by sand. When all was quiet, laughter erupted and hugs were exchanged. They boarded Kaiba's jet and took two seats in the back, Yugi by the window and Atem beside him. The once Pharaoh of Egypt laid his head on his smaller twins shoulder, closed his eyes with a smile, and fell asleep. He'd slept the entire fourteen hour flight, and he never let go of Yugi's hand.

Yugi openly admired his ex darkness. He hadn't grown much, maybe an inch or two, so he now stood at about 6'. He and Yugi now looked almost exactly alike, when five years ago the transformation from Yugi Moto to Yami Yugi was obvious. His hair was still much more wild than his own. Instead of his six golden bangs, Atem had eight. Two that jutted out and down the right side of his face and two that jutted out to the left. Four more stuck up with his equally thick, onyx black, burgundy tipped spiked hair. His matching amethyst, much more slanted thanks to his Egyptian heritage, eyes lay beneath sharply arched black eyebrows and were lined with delicate midnight black lashes.

Yugi's tongue slipped between his lips to moisten them as he eyed Atem's darkly tanned skin. He'd strangely retained his Egyptian features when he'd turned away from the past, not that Yugi was complaining. He happened to like the darker skin on him, it suited him more, even though he'd been pale the entire time he'd been trapped within his puzzle. His body was well muscled and smooth. He looked every bit the twenty four year old male he was. His long legs and perfect ass were covered by low rise black True Religion Billy Leather pants, a three row silver pyramid studded belt lay horizontally on his hips. On his feet were black 1" heeled Black Silver Stud low strap ankle boots. His flawless chest and long toned arms were revealed to the world by a silk, off white tunic top with a deep U neckline of pooled silk.Yugi found himself both hating and loving that shirt right now.It stopped 2" below his belly button, showing off his pelvic 'V' and the bottom of his six pack. _'I get to appreciate what his body has to offer, but so does everyone else.'_ Around his neck her wore the Millennium Puzzle. He claimed it felt strange to be without it after wearing it for so many years.

As if he felt him staring, Atem turned his head to the right and locked eyes with Yugi. Having been caught ogling him, Yugi flushed and darted his eyes away quickly. If he'd kept looking he would've seen the knowing smirk. He turned back to his conversation with Mokuba in which he was describing his boyfriend, Duke Devlins, newest additions to Dungeon Dice Monsters. "Sounds like it's going to be very interesting," he said, eyes drifting over to Yugi every few seconds. Mokuba, seeing these little glances, chuckled out loud to draw Atems attention back to him. When he did, he tipped his head towards Yugi and said, "You've been eyeing him up all night. Go ahead," grinned and then winked innocently. Atem, although mildly embarrassed that it was so obvious that he'd rather be with his Aibou, smiled lightly at Mokuba and quickened his pace to catch up with Yugi.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps coming upon him quickly, Yugi made to glance behind him, but stopped when the center of all his thoughts at them moment came to stand right beside him. He looked up at him and found himself staring into matching amethyst eyes. "Hello, Aibou." His heart fluttered. _'If only he knew what just his voice does to me.'_

"Hey! What were you and Mokuba talking about?" He suddenly felt like he sounded jealous. Atem didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he wasn't making it apparent.

Atem had noticed, and he chuckled internally. _'Jealousy is not necessary, Aibou. You are all I desire._' "Duke is making some additions to DDM. From his descriptions, I believe its going to be a success. He's so proud of him." He chuckled lightly at the last part. He glanced over at Kaiba and Noelle, smiled to himself at the sight of her head resting against his chest as his left arm was wrapped tightly around her, and then began retelling his look alike what Mokuba had told him.

Ten minutes later club music could be felt more than heard as they reached the club. Fast paced techno seeped through the thick walls and closed windows, blasting loudly every time the bouncer opened the large steel door. Making their way to the front of the line, as was usual when they went somewhere and Seto Kaiba was with them. And as usual they were at the receiving end of envious stares, and some lust and desired filled ones as well, by men and woman alike. Catching a young male openly eyeing up his Aibou with what could only be total lust, Atem stepped closer to Yugi, stood ahead of him to the side and took his lights left hand in his own and placed his right hand on the underside of his forearm and then ran it slowly down to his wrist. He was certain the boy had gotten the message, the action practically screamed "He's mine."

To say Atems actions took him by surprise was an understatement. The feel of his fingers gliding over his skin sent heat rushing though his body and then straight between his legs. He had to resist the urge to look down and see if a bulge was noticeable. _What was that about?' _he wondered, glancing around to see who saw his little action. He caught a boy, probably a little older than he, glaring openly at Atem. The tightening of hands on his own drew his eyes up to Atem and he found him staring at the same boy who was currently glaring at him. _'Huh?'_

Atem tightened his hold on Yugi's hand slightly and stared the boy down. He wanted to make it perfectly clear to him, and anyone else that was or had been eyeing up his little one, that he was _his. _Especially if they were going be in the club tonight and thought to take it upon themselves to become acquainted with Yugi and try something. Not that Yugi would welcome any of their advances willingly, that didn't mean they weren't the type of males who would ignore that fact. He was also aware of a few girls who were staring at Yugi, but turned away one they understood his actions. 'Hmm, the girls catch on quicker than boys.' He was aware of his little ones eyes on him, so to ease his worry and confusion, he turned back to him and looked down at his gorgeous face. "Something wrong Yugi?" he asked as the corner of his lips turned up slightly.

Yugi caught the slight upturn of his lips and realized that Atem knew he'd seen the exchange of glares. "Well, no…not really. But…what was that all about?" he asked, looking down at his hand and then glancing at the crowd for emphasis. His answer didn't ease his curiosity, in fact, it made him all the more confused. "Just sending a message, Yugi. Nothing you need be concerned about." _'Sure, because that doesn't sound like something to be concerned about.' _Deciding that he probably wasn't going to get a real answer he just nodded his head and, when Seto turned and called out "Lets go," over the loud music spilling out of the open door, allowed the ex Pharaoh to pull him into the club, both his hands still clasped around his smaller left one.


	2. Part Two

The massive club vibrated with the loud bass of techno music, strobe lights flashed from every angle. The layout was circular, the entire first floor was for sitting. Crescent booths covered in different colored cushions lined the walls. Square table sat in the center of each for drinks. A wrought iron railing with spirals and music notes wound around the edge. A Bar lined one whole wall at the back, the wall behind it one giant mirror with water pouring down over it. The smell of sweat and hundreds of different colognes and perfumes fill the air, wafting up to Yugis nose up on the balcony. Looking down he saw the sea of bodies twisting, turning, swaying, bumping and grinding on the glowing dance floor to the beat the song coming through the large speakers on the DJ's stage and hanging from the ceiling.

**Everywhere EverywhereEverywhere I goEverywhere that I've beenThe only thing I see isIs beautiful peopleBeautiful peopleBeautiful peopleBeautiful people**

**(Ooooh) **

**Don't you know don't you know (Ooooh) **

**You're beautiful don't you know (Ooooh) **

**Don't you know don't you know (Ooooh) **

**Beautiful don't you know know know**

To his left he saw Mokuba telling Seto something, having to yell over the music to be heard. A pair of hands came to rest tantalizingly low on his hips and he felt his face heat up instantly, his body going stiff. He hadn't even felt Atem release his left hand. Fighting to lessen the blush he was sure he was sporting, he turned to look up at his darkness. Atem gave him a small smile and leaned down, his lips next to his ear, his breath tickling him. Loud enough so he could hear him, but no too loud as to hurt his sense of hearing at the close proximity, he said "Mokuba has seen the others, we going down to meet them." Being stunned by his closeness, not to mention turned on, all Yugi could do was nod his head in understanding and let Atem pull him against his own body and lead him to the wrought iron spiral staircase to the first floor. _'What's with him tonight? I mean, we've held hands before but, he's never…touched me so much before.'_

**Live your life live your life Let the love inside It's your life it's your life Your beauty is deep inside, inside you Don't let em' bring you down no Your beauty is inside you Don't let em' bring you down no (Ooooh) **

**Don't you know don't you know (Ooooh) **

**You're beautiful don't you know (Ooooh) **

**Don't you know don't you know (Ooooh) **

**Beautiful don't you know know know (repeat know 15x)**

**Take your time take your time Take your sexy time Don't lose your head lose your head Your beauty's deep inside, inside you Don't let 'em bring you down no Your beauty is inside you Don't let 'em bring you down no (Ooooh) **

**Don't you know don't you know (Ooooh) **

**You're beautiful don't you know (Ooooh) **

**Don't you know don't you know (Ooooh) **

**Beautiful don't you know know knowBeautiful people **

**Beautiful people**

**Beautiful people**

**Beautiful peopleLive your life live your life Let the love inside It's your life it's your life Got to make it right Beautiful people**

With the song over, the volume of the club lessened considerably, so there was no longer any need to shout to be heard "Ey Yug! Happy Birthday, man!" shouted his long time friend Joey Wheeler in his usual Brooklyn accent, as he walked over and clapped him on the back, none too lightly causing him to jerk forward a little. Mai Valentine was right behind him, smacking him upside the head, and then turning to Yugi and giving him a tight little brother hug. "Ahh! Mai, what the hell, babe?" Joey cried, rubbing the back of his head lightly before running his finger through his traditional wild hairdo. His brown polo shirt with three buttons, all undone, showed off his muscled physique and loose fitting denim jeans were held up around his slim waist by a black leather belt. Brown and white Converse poked out from beneath them. His dog tag hung loosely down his chest.

Mais outfit was as…mature…as always. She wore a black bra styled tube top with spaghetti straps that ended an inch beneath her breasts, keeping them secure and covered. A black chain link vest covered it, and at least two dozen black and silver beaded necklaces hung front her neck, covering up whatever cleavage the tube top obviously showed. Black baggy pants with a tight elastic waist that gave the illusion of a large rear were tucked into a pair of black flat Rouched Cuff Down boots. Her long, blonde, curly hair was straightened tonight, bangs framing her face and bringing out her violet eyes. _'I would never let my girlfriend walk around in that. But those two are…special,' _Yugi thought to himself, laughing.

"Hmph, he may have grown a bit, but you cant just go smacking him around Joe," Mai replied, winking down at Yugi. "Ah, he knows its done outta love. But if I hurt ya, I'm sorry Bro," joked Joey, walking over behind Mai and wrapping his arms around her bare stomach.

Behind him, his younger sister Serenity waved with her left hand, her right arm currently linked through the arm of Yugis other long time friend, Tristan Taylor. They'd been dating for a year and a half now, and although no one would ever be good enough for his baby sister, Joey couldn't be happier that they were together. He knew she was in good hands, and that Tristan would never do anything to hurt her. Yugi smiled at the sight. Tonight Serenity wore a white tank top that had "Boys Need Training" in messy black writing with a crème colored cut off jacket with puffed shoulders a denim collar and tight fitted sleeves below the elbow over it. A short black denim skirt was kept modest by leopard spotted tights. Her 5'4" height was raised 4" by a pair of high heeled yellow and black Nike Dunk boots. Her red hair was in two large braids wrapped into buns at the back of her neck, her bangs pinned back in a bump. In her left ear she wore a lone silver dangle ear ring of stars and diamonds, in her right she had a large diamond, its twin was worn in Tristans right ear. Her brown eyes were lined with black eyeliner and mascara, a stroke of black eye shadow covered her eyelids, with yellow above it.

Tristan wore green cameo below his knees, black Harley Davidson Quest boots with twin zippers and two metal "Harley Davidson" logos on the sides and a blood red button up dress shirt with the Ying and Yang symbol stitched onto the right side with silver thread and black thread. His brown hair with its traditional straight out spike was gone, now he sported long shaggy hair with flipped out bangs. It was a radical change but, it worked for him. "Hi, Yugi! Happy Birthday!" said Serenity, flashing a sweet smile and hugging him quickly, stepping aside for Tristan to give him a good old fashioned guy hug. "Happy Birthday, man." A cry of 'Duke' had him turning to his left. Mokuba had his arms open and a second later, he was wrapping them around Duke Devlins neck as he wrapped his own around Mokubas waist. They pulled away from each other just enough to share a chaste kiss. _'I can just picture Kaibas eye twitching.' _While he had fully accepted that Mokuba was gay, he obviously still had a hard time seeing his baby brother kissing, holding, being held, and looking at another male lovingly. He'd damn near had a heart attack when Noelle told him that Mokuba lost his virginity to Duke, and he to him. But he was getting used to it.

Duke now stood at 6'2", his long and wild black hair was pulled to the base of his neck and braided in a long plait to his rear. He was wearing Social Collision black faded tight fit jeans with crease accents and faded white thighs and butt cheeks that clung loosely to his long legs. A white beater with a Tripp black and white skull mesh long-sleeved shirt over it. He wore black T.U.K. clog boots with a 1"wooden heel and ½" platform, stud accents, a strap, buckle and a side zipper. He turned to look at Atem and smiled, shaking his hand before walking over to Yugi and giving him a hug. "Happy Birthday, darlin'. You're finally old enough to decide whether you're an Uke like Mokuba or a Seme like me." His grin only grew wider when he saw everyone's reactions

Yugi was sure his entire body was bright red, Mokuba yelled Dukes name in pure embarrassment, Joey and Tristan burst into laughter, the girls started to giggle, and Kaiba looked like he wanted to just die. He didn't dare look at Atem.

If he _had_ turned to look at his ex darkness, he would seen him looking directly at him, his amethyst eyes trailing over his body from head to toe, burning with want and desire. His head swam with images of his little Aibou lying beneath him, arms above his head, legs wrapped around his waist, head thrown back in pure bliss as he plunged into him over and over again. He moaned to himself felt his dick grow hard just imagining it. "Shit," he hissed quietly, shifting his weight to try adjust himself without anyone noticing.

Yugi forced out a laugh in an attempt to ease the embarrassment and was about to let out a comeback when Atem beat him to it with one of his own. "Who are you kidding Duke, we all know you're the Uke."

His grin fell off his face instantly and a blush covered his cheeks. Everyone broke into a fit of laughter to loud it drew the attention of half the club. All Duke could do was blush and walk back over to Mokuba, who made an "Aww" face and grabbed his hands, speaking quietly to him. Yugi turned to look at Atem and saw his mouth closed in a sexy smirk, body shaking slightly with laughter. As he was about to turn away he looked at him and winked. Yugi turned away quickly, trying to hide a blush.

After a few minutes everyone composed themselves. Yugi was the first to speak. "Hey guys, where's Tea? " he asked looking around for said girl. "I dot know," replied Joey, doing the same, "she said she'd be here same time as us." Everyone started turning their heads, trying to catch a glimpse of said woman. Atem walked to his side, rested his left hand on his right shoulder and pointed over to a wall behind them. "I think that's her," he said. Yugi followed Atems finger as everyone else turned to look. What they saw took them all by surprise

Tea Gardner, the third and final member of his high school group, was talking to a group of girls with a drink in her hand. But what shocked them, was her outfit.

A flesh colored body suit that clung to every inch of her body, and covered in clear jewels, spread out in a ripple pattern. Starting in a tight bunch at the center of the suit and then spiraling over her body like hundreds of ripples on water. The back of the suit plunged to just above her rear, leaving the smooth skin of her back exposed. She wore huge silver sparkly platform heels that had to have at least a 4" heel with a 2" platform. She'd let her hair grow out over the years, so it now reached her elbows. Tonight it was crimped and fluffed and…big. _'What the hell?' _was all Yugi could think. As if she felt the ten pair of eyes on her, Téa turned to look towards them and smiled wide, waving her left arm wildly. She turned back to the group of girls and said goodbye then started making her way towards them. "Happy Birthday Yugi!" she shouted, throwing her arms around him, mindful of her drink. He stumbled a bit and Atem had to put his hand on his back to keep him from going over and taking Téa with him. After she let go he smiled at her and replied, "Thanks Téa, you look great." She smiled and replied with a 'Thanks' and then walked over to the other girls.

Jennifer Lopez's "On The Floor" starting blaring through the club speakers and the girls went nuts, dragging Kaiba, Joey and Tristan off to the dance floor screaming, "I love this sing." Mokuba grabbed Dukes hand and lead him out, Téa following behind them. "You coming, Yugi?" As he was about to reply with a 'No,' when someone grabbed his hands and started pulling him towards with others. Looking up, he saw it was Atem. _'W-what is he doing?' _The floor beneath them turned a vibrant green.

**J-LO!It's a new generation**

**Of party people**

**Darling get on the floor **

**Darling get on the floor**

**Let me introduce you to my party peopleI**

**n the club...**

"Atem what're yo-" "I'm dancing with you, Aibou," replied Atem before he could even finish his question. In his embarrassment he made a small attempt to get away, placing his palms on Atems chest and pushing lightly. Sensing his distress Atem wrapped his own around his lights smaller hands and lifted them away from his chest, holding out between their bodies. "What's wrong, Yugi? Its just dancing." His light looked up at his face and into his eyes. He nodded his head slowly and he noticeably relaxed. Atem chuckled and brought their hands up to his face and slowly kissed the tip of everyone of Yugis fingers.

**I'm loose **

**And everybody knows I get off the train**

**Baby it's the truth **

**I'm like inception I play with your brain**

**So I don't sleep I snooze**

**I don't play no games so don't get it confused no**

**Cos you will lose yeah**

**Now pump pump pump p-p-pump it up**

**And back it up like a Tonka truck**

Atem spun Yugi around in his arms, crisscrossing his arms over his own stomach, and glided his hands down over his hips and forward to rest on his pelvis. The palms of both his hands covering the pelvic bones that jutted out. Using a little force, he pulled Yugi back against his own body, and pushed his hips forward at the same moment so his groin would connect with Yugis adorable derrière. Both twins gasped at the foreign but pleasurable feeling that spread through their bodies at the contact. Groaning out loud Atem threw his arms around Yugi and brought his head down so that his cheek rested against his little ones temple…and began to move their bodies to the beat of the song.

**If you go hard you gotta get on the floor**

**If you're a party freak then step on the floor**

**If your an animal then tear up the floor**

**Break a sweat on the floor**

**Yeah we work on the floor**

**Don't stop keep it moving**

**Put your drinks up**

**Pick your body up and drop it on the floor**

**Let the rhythm change your world on the floor**

**You know we're running shit tonight on the floor**

**Brazil Morocco London to Ibiza**

**Straight to LA, New York Vegas to Africa**

Kaiba pulled Noelle back against his chest and intertwining their fingers, he brought her right arm up and over his shoulder putting her hand behind hid neck. His left hand rested on her thigh, her hand covering his. His height allowed him to bend his left leg and slide it between hers, causing her to grind her ass against it.

**Dance the night away**

**Live your life, and stay young on the floor**

**Dance the night away**

**Grab somebody drink a little we gon' be it on the floor**

**we gon' be it on the floor**

Joey and Mai faced each other, her breasts pressed against his chest. He also had his leg between her thighs, rubbing against her core. With his left hand he cupped the underside of her left thigh and hoisted it up to rest against his side. Both her arms were around his neck, his right hand rested on her lower back. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, dipping his tongue into her mouth once she willingly opened her lips for him.

**I know you got it clap your hands on the floor**

**And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor**

**If you're a criminal kill it on the floor**

**Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor**

**Don't stop keep it moving**

**Put your drinks up**

**Its getting ill it's getting sick on the floor**

**We never quit, we never rest on the floor**

**If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor**

**Brazil Morocco London to Ibiza**

**Straight to LA, New York Vegas to Africa**

Tristan held Serenity close, innocently grinding against her, hands interlocked at her lower back, hers around his neck. Her heels allowed her to simply connect their lips without him needing to bend his head down or her to stand on her tip toes. She licked his lips slowly before nipping at the bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. He gave it of course, and she delved into his mouth with her muscle.

**Dance the night away**

**Live your life, and stay young on the floor**

**Dance the night way**

**Grab somebody drink a little we gon' be it on the floor**

Tea danced between to men, swaying in time with the beat, head swinging from left to right mindful of her mane, arms above her.

**That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy**

**All I need is some vodka and some… coke**

**And watch… get donkey konged… if you're ready for things to get heavy**

**I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me**

**Don't believe me just vet me**

**My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me**

**L.A. Miami New York**

**Say no more get on the floor**

Mokuba stood behind Duke who was bent over in front of him, his ass resting against his groin, left hand on his knee, right hand out in front of him, doing the Jersey Turnpike. His left hand laid flat against Dukes spine while his right gripped his hip, holding him while he grinded his semi hard dick against his lovers rear.

**we gon' be it on the we gon' be it on the we gon' be it on the floor**

Atem bent his legs at the knees slightly and rolled his hips forward, grinding his groin upward and then downward against Yugis ass. He was sure his little Aibou could feel his hard member with every movement. Turning his lips to his ear he whispered huskily, "Dance for me, Yugi. Show me how your body moves." He heard the sharp intake of breath and felt the shiver run through his lights body at the sound of his voice, his breath on his ear, his cock pressing firmly into his leather clad ass. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. _'He's enjoying what I'm doing to him. Interesting. Time to take it up a notch.'_

Bringing his mouth to the side of Yugis throat he flicked his tongue out against the smooth sweaty skin before covering the spot with his lips and began sucking and nipping at the skin. Yugi let out a delicious cry of pleasure and threw his arms around his neck, pulling his head closer. A breathy whisper of 'Atem' reached his ears and he took that as a sign that it was alright to continue. Making his way down at a leisurely pace, licking, kissing and nipping at Yugis sensitive flesh, Atem reached the junction where neck and shoulder met and sucked hard, leaving dark purple hickies. He ran his hands up and down the underside of Yugis arms, then down his sides and over his hips. Yugis moans and whimpers were music to his ears. Sliding his right hand from his hips over to his groin he was overly pleased to feel Yugis hardened length slightly straining against his leather pants. Thankful for the darkness of the club, so as not to utterly embarrass him, Atem cupped his hand over the bulge and began to rub his hand up and down, stroking Yugis impressive size. A mental image of a nude Yugi, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, laying on a bed with his legs spread wide, knees over his shoulders, calling out his name while he crouched between his thighs and took his weeping cock deep into his mouth and bobbed up and down. _'Oh, God,' _was all Atem could think as he stood up straight and turned Yugi in his arms.

The ecstasy that Yugi felt was suddenly halted by the action of someone spinning him around. Hands came up to cradle his face and he heard him name moaned in pleasure. Blinking his eyes rapidly in an attempt to clear the veil of lust that had settled over them, he was met with the image of Atem staring down at him with pure unadulterated desire and lust and, was that…_'Love?_' "Atem?" he asked hesitantly. "Yugi…Aibou. Do you have _any idea_…any idea how _much_ I _want_ you? How much I've _wanted_ you, or how _long_," he replied, stepping closer until his body was pressed against his own again, looking down at him with an expression he'd never seen on the Pharaohs face before. _'He looks like he's…struggling with something. Trying to keep his control.' _

A new song started play, drowning out the sounds of the club around him. He vaguely guessed that it was Ciaras "Speechless."

**I just wish I had Extra... Extra Everything... **

**Now I I just wanna be wherever you are **

**And I will love you, baby Sun or rain **

**And I just wanna let you know I'll always be down (down) **

**Oh, I I I, I just wanna make you feel good **

**And I just wanna love you like you deserve **

**You'll never, ever need for another girl **

**I'd need an extra day on the week **

**An extra hour on the clock **

**Just to show you how beautiful you are **

**You're so good to me Boy, you're so good to me **

**Oh yeah, I'd need an extra month on the year **

**One extra holiday **

**Just to kiss you all over your face **

**You're so good to me **

**Boy, you're so good to me **

**You got me **

All he could see was Atem and that look in his eyes and on his face. "I don't understand. What do you mean how much you want me?" Pain flashed in his eyes and his face scrunched up in agony for a split second. _'He shouldn't be making those faces, he shouldn't have that look in his eyes. Its so wrong on him. He should be smiling, his eyes should be sparkling with the joy that he had when he came back to me. I mean us! I mean…' _"Atem, what are you say-" "I'm saying that I want you, Yugi. That I've always wanted you. That I chose to stay here so I could be with you because I love you Aibou" _'Oh my God!' _Atems thumbs drew little circles on his cheeks softly. "I love you, Yugi, the way Kaiba loves Noelle and Joey loves Mai. _'He loves me?…He loves me…HE LOVE ME!'_

**I'm Speechless (Oh, oh, oh) **

**I-I-I'm Speechless (Oh, oh, oh) **

**Ahh, You got me speechless **

**(Oh, oh, oh) I'm Speechless **

**(Oh, oh, oh) I'm What do I do baby' **

**Baby I, I Wanna be the girl that gives you everything **

**My whole heart, every piece, every part of me **

**And I'm gon' do my best **

**To make sure that you never leave **

**And boy, you do your best **

**Cause you're the reason that I breathe **

**And sometimes we gon' fight **

**But at the end of the night I humble myself **

**Baby, we're alright **

**Make sure that we're tight **

**Your love is my muse **

**No more will I have to choose **

**You're my number one, there's no number two **

Yugi suddenly couldn't breath. His chest felt heavy and his heart felt like it was going to shatter his ribs. He felt dizzy, and seeing this Atem grasped his elbows to steady him. Once he was steady on his feet Atem returned his hand to his cheek and caressed it. "Are you alright, Aibou?" he asked, voice filled with concern. Swallowing thickly Yugi nodded, looking up into his Atems eyes. It was all there. Everything he'd said shone plain as day in his stunning eyes. He needed to her it again, needed to be sure, be reassured. He didn't care what he had to do, he was going to hear those words from Atems sexy lips again. Placing his let hand over the one that was caressing his cheek and his right on Atems chest, over his heart, he leaned into him and put his lips next to his ear. He made sure to brush his cheek against his as he did it, feeling Atem shiver and getting Goosebumps on his own flesh.

"Say it again," he said softly. Why could they hear each other so easily when the music was blasting like that? Why did it feel like they were the only two people in the whole club? He decided it didn't matter, because it was perfect.

**I'd need an extra day on the week **

**An extra hour on the clock **

**Just to show you how beautiful you are **

**You're so good to me **

**Boy, you're so good to me **

**Oh, yeah... I'd need an extra month on the year **

**One extra holiday **

**Just to kiss you all over your face **

**You're so good to me... You're so good to me. **

**You got me **

"I love you, Yugi, and I want you to be mine and mine alone," he admitted wrapping his arms around his lights small body and holding close, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He felt Yugi run his hands up his shoulder and around to his neck and the back of his head, holding him in return. 'Oh, Aibou' was all the thought as he let out a strangled breath and nuzzled his throat. "Please, Yugi. Tell me you understand." _'Tell me you love me, too. You have too, or else you wouldn't have reacted the way you did tonight to everything I've done and said.'_

**I'm Speechless (Oh, oh, oh) **

**I-I-I'm Speechless **

**(Oh, oh, oh) Ahh. You got me speechless **

**(Oh, oh, oh) I'm Speechless **

**(Oh, oh, oh) I'm Speechless **

**(Oh, oh, oh) I-I-I'm Speechless **

**(Oh, oh, oh) Ahh. You got me speechless **

**(Oh, oh, oh) I'm Speechless (Oh, oh, oh) Ohhhh **

"Do you really need me to say it, Atem?" Yugi asked, chuckling lightly when his darkness pulled back to look at him in confusion. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, smiling sweetly, bringing up his hand to caress the older males bronze cheek.

**Baby, I'm thankful for all the days **

**You've had my back (back) **

**Could've been anywhere in the world **

**But look where you're at (at) **

**You're loyal to me **

**It's me and you against the world **

**And I'm loyal to you **

**I will always be your girl **

**(uh-huh) I'll be wrong with you **

**(uh-huh) I'll be right with you **

**(uh-huh) So just take us both You hurt him, you hurt me too **

"Yugi?" _'Please mean what I think you mean'_

**I need an extra day on the week **

**An extra hour on the clock **

**Just to show you how beautiful you are **

**You're so good to me **

**Boy you're so good to me, hey **

Yugi leaned forward, pressing their chests together, and tilted his head up to his ex darkness and brought his own lips to his, stopping so their lips brushed as he spoke and their breath mingled. Both of their heart rates sped up, their bodies filled with delicious heat, and their member began to stiffen at the sheer sexual air that surrounded them.

**I'd need an extra month in the year **

**One extra holiday **

**Just to kiss you all over your face **

"I love you, Atem." And Yugi smashed his lips against Atems, their arms flying around each other. Yami licked Yugis lips and he spread them immediately, accepting Atems tongue into his mouth. Yami eagerly delved into the delicious hot cavern of Yugis mouth, caressing every crevice with his tongue, memorizing each and every inch. Their tongues caressed and fondled each other, before separating and exploring once again.

**So good to me You've been so good to me **

"I want you."

**So good... **


	3. Part Three

**Lemon Warning! This entire chapter is all lemon! You've been warned! Now that that's out of the way, enjoy.**

The instant "I want you" passed between both their lips, both young males were weaving their way through the mass of dancers towards the exit. The heavy steel door swung open and once they were outside they were met with fresh air and bathed in the white glow of the street light above them. There was still a fairly large long line of people waiting to get into the club, but Yugi and Atem paid them no mind as they continued their hurried pace back home to the game shop.

It seemed like only a matter of minutes before Atem had Yugi pressed up against the now closed and locked door of the game shop, body crushed up against his, hands buried in his hair and tongue moving within his mouth. Yugi brought one hand up to cup his Pharaohs cheek and let the other trail down his side and around to his ass, where he gave a hard squeeze and pulled him closer. In that moment, Atems hard, _large, _erection was pushed into his own, and he tipped his head back, breaking their incredible make out session, and whimpered in pure ecstasy at the electric jolt than shot through his cock from base to tip.

"Atem," he wheezed, his voice hoarse and pitchy, sounding like a parched man in the desert, "please." "Please what, my little one? What do you want?" asked Atem between kisses and nips as he worked his way down his Lights smooth, pale throat, sucking on the bulge of his Adams apple for a second before moving to his collar bone. _'Say it, Yugi. Say it. 'Make love to me, take me.' I can't do it unless you say it, but Gods do it quick. I don't know how much longer I can wait to be buried inside him.' _Atem tightened his grip on Yugis hips, bumping his hips into his so he could feel how much he wanted him, incase he didn't already know. _'As if my hands all over him and my tongue down his throat aren't proof enough,' _the ex darkness thought with a smirk, sliding his right hand around Yugis hip and over and under his rear, fully intending to slip his hand into his pants and feel the bare skin of his perfect little derriere when suddenly he felt cool fingers slip into his own and squeeze one bronze ass cheek tightly. He looked down to see Yugi smirking sexily at him, raking his fingers as much as he could with the leather pants he had over his right cheek. Atem hissed in pleasure and grinded slowly against Yugi. He dipped his head so that their lips brushed and, with a voice husky and deep with desire, said, "Bedroom, now." Yugi didn't need to be told twice.

Yugi found himself very thankful that his grandfather was away visiting an old colleague of his as the soon to be lovers left a trail of clothing behind them as they made their way to their shared bedroom. When they reached it Yugi only wore his boxers and Atem his leather pants. Yugi spun Atem around, pressing his back against their bedroom door, taking control for a moment, and began working on getting his pants off. After lowering the zipper less than an inch, Yugi was made aware that Atem was bare beneath his sinfully tight leather pants. _'Who would've thought Atem goes commando?'_ Yugi groaned to in pleasure, crouching down. He looked up at Atem with dark eyes and then turning his eyes back to the small patch of skin he'd revealed, flicked his tongue out to lick it. Atem gasped and dropped his head back, making a dull thud against the door. Smiling to himself, Yugi placed his lips over the spot he'd licked and began to suck, hard, working Atems skin into a dark hickey. His bronze skinned male was obviously enjoying his ministrations, if his noises were anything to go by.

Atem moaned and caught his own bottom lip between his teeth. The thing his little Aibou was doing to that area were wonderful. If him just sucking on skin there felt that amazing, _'Just imagine what it will feel like to have him sucking my cock.' _Moaning deep in his throat Atem pulled Yugi up, surprising him, and grasped the doorknob and threw open the door. Making quick work on disposing of Yugis boxers, Atem wrapped his arms around Yugis waist, lifting him up and leaving him no choice but to wrap his legs around his hips. "Atem!" Yugi squeaked rather uncharacteristically, so taken by surprise. "What are you-" "I told you I wanted you Yugi, I'm about to have you" Atem cut him off, feeling no need to hide the obvious truth of what was about to happen, what he was about to do. The look Yugi gave him screamed 'Yes!' Atem couldn't agree more.

Letting Atem carry him to his bed Yugi brought their lips together once again, tongues meeting and dancing together as if they'd done so a million times over a number of years, rather than just a handful in one night. _'God this is too good to be true. I've dreamt what's about to happen so many times, pleasured myself to the thought of him taking me over and over and-' _His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his bare body hit cool silk sheets. He shivered slightly, but Atems body heat was returned to him when he crawled over him, slow and sexy, like a cat in heat. His Pharaoh took his right hand into his own and guided it to his zipper, Yugi caught on quick. "I'd be happy to remove these for you," He said sexily, smirking all the while. Mindful of Atems naked erection he drew the zipper down as quickly as he could without fear of doing any harm, and felt himself fill with more excitement when it would go no further. Atem pushed himself up slightly and looked down at him. "Take them off," he whispered. It sounded like a request, a question, and an order all in one, and Yugi was more than willing to oblige. Slowly, deliberately, he glided his hands down Atems chest, abdomen and sides before slipping under the rim of his pants and caressing the flesh beneath for a few seconds. Atems dipped his head to lick his lips before pressing his lips against his own, and Yugi began to slide the pants down, savoring the feel of every inch of new skin his fingers touched. Before he knew it he was raised off the bed from the waist up, asking Atem to sit up so he could push them the rest of the way off. "Of course, Aibou." They were around his knees, his breath hitched. Atem moved to the foot of the bed, Yugi followed him. His eyes widened. They were around his ankles. His mouth watered. His ex darkness, the once Pharaoh of ancient Egypt, stood before him, tall, tan, gorgeous, and naked. And he was simply _'perfect.'_

Atem had never been so self conscious in his entire life. During his time as Pharaoh, he'd never had the time to explore his sexuality. But during his time trapped in the Millennium Puzzle and sharing Yugis body, he's obviously discovered he was attracted to the same sex. Well, only Yugi. In his days as king, the ways of marriage and sex were extremely different, some even considered taboo in today's day and age. There were no restrictions or limits to sexual intercourse back then, but that mattered not now. The only thing that mattered was the creature sitting before him, staring at his nude form. _'Don't let him be disappointed with anything'_ Atem prayed to whatever Gods would listen to him. While he knew he was an attractive man, if the looks and attention he received from both sexes when he was out were anything to go by, he was not conceited. He wanted to be as perfect to Yugi as Yugi was to him. He suddenly found himself wanting to know exactly what Yugi thought of him, of his body. He forced himself to hide the anxiety in his voice when he spoke to him. "Like what you see, little one?"

Hearing his voice, Yugi looked up at Atems face. Smirking, Yugi rose from the bed and stood before him, letting their erections brush together. Both their breaths hitched, and Yugi shuddered. "More than you can imagine, Atem." He raised his hands and set them on Atems chest and slowly ran the tips down the length of his chest and abdomen in a feather light touch, only stopping when his fingers brushed the tip of Atems cock. With a sneaky little smile he brought his hand up between their faces and rubbed his pre-cum covered thumb and index fingers together. Atems face of fascination and lust was priceless. "So," he began, "am I the Seme or the Uke?" His smug smile faltered slightly when Atem flashed him a devilish smiled that promised mischief. "Oh Aibou, I believe you already know the answer to that." Atem lowered his mouth to Yugis ear and whispered so seductively that Yugi thought he'd come right there, "Get on the bed Yugi." He didn't need to be told twice.

Atem waited for Yugi to sit on the bed and scoot himself back before crawling over him, deliberately rubbing his body against his Lights, and stopping at his equally hard and weeping dick. He was aware that Yugis breathing began to quicken. "Atem…" his little one trailed off. Looking up at him, Atem said, "There's nothing to worry about, Yugi. Tonight, I will give you nothing but pleasure." Yugi slowly nodded his head and the fear faded from his eyes. "But, I will admit…I've never done this before Aibou. Any of this." Said Atem, his own nervousness slipping into his words. Yugi flashed him a smile, "And you think I have either?" "No, I know you have not, my little one." "Then there's no problem." Yugi reached his hand down and stroked Atems cheek. "We can learn together." Atem smiled and leaned into his hand, "Of course, Yugi. Besides, I'm never going to share you with anyone." And with that, he took Yugis impressive size into his mouth in one swoop, and Yugi threw his head back, arched his body off the bed, and cried out in pure ecstasy. _'I guess I'm doing it right' _Atem thought happily, bobbing his head up and down faster, circling the mushroomed tip of his cock with his tongue, then sucking on it, before moving back down. _'I remember Duke saying that being deep throated feels as incredible as actually having sex. I just need to relax my throat, control my gag reflex, and breath through my nose. Sounds simple enough, but anything is worth it for him.' _So, breathing in and out through his nose a few times and willing the muscles in his throat to relax, Atem took Yugis entire length into his mouth, and his ears were assaulted when Yugi cried out, voice cracking as it pitched higher. "Ahh, Atem. Atem!" he cried, left hand fisting into the sheets and his right hand sinking into Atems thick, silky hair, tugging on it. Atem grunted in pleasurable pain, eyes drifting up to look at his Aibou thrashing in wanton lust.

All thoughts were lost to Yugi, his mind a jumbled mess of pleasure. _'Oh God, I never knew it would feel this good. Why didn't we do this sooner? Oh Jesus, he's gonna make me cum.' _"Atem, just like that. Faster." He panted in pure desire, his lover obeying his wishes and bobbing his head up and down faster, sucking harder as he went. "Ugh, Atem I'm gonna -" But before he could get out the word, Atem sucked and bobbed at just the right moment in just the right place and brought him over the edge in an incredible orgasm, letting out a cry and releasing into Atems hot mouth. A few seconds passed and he felt Atem release his soft, sensitive member after sucking it two more times, and slowly crawl up to look at him. Yugi blinked his eyes several times to clear the lusty haze form his vision and looked up at his Darkness, and what he saw sent a jolt through his flaccid member, getting him hard again. Atem flicked out his tongue to catch the small sliver of cum that had dripped down the corner of his mouth and slowly licked it off, bringing his tongue back into his mouth and closing his eyes and moaning. _'Oh God!' _"Did you enjoy that, Yugi?" Atem asked, a slight smirk on his lips. _'He knows I did.' _Yugi brought his hand up to the back his head an pulled him down, "Very much," and brought their lips together in a chaste kiss.

When they parted, Atem looked directly into Yugis eyes and asked in all seriousness, "Are you sure you want to do this, Yugi? If you don't stop me now, I don't know if I'll be able to later." He watched as Yugis eye widened and drifted downwards, darting around as he battled with his mind and heart for the crucial Yes or No answer to his question. _'I want nothing more than for him to say yes, but I want him to be totally sure first. Becoming lovers, losing our virginity, making love to each other this night…I do not want it to be something he will regret.' _"Atem," Yugi started, "I'd be lying if I said…If I said I wasn't nervous. But I want this. I've wanted this for a while. I've wanted you for a while now." That was all Atem needed to hear. Giving him a dazzling smile Atem kissed his lips and then his nose lightly before rising from the bed and walking stark naked into their shared bathroom. He began rummaging around the cabinets, drawers and medicine cabinet as quickly as possible for something. "Atem, what are you looking for?" called Yugi from the bedroom. Backing up to look out at him, Atem stated boldly, "Lubricant, Aibou."

Yugi stared at him for a moment before smiling and rolling over and opening a small drawer in the nightstand. His fingers fumbled in the dim light but eventually wrapped around a small rectangular box. Turning back to look at his Pharaoh he lifted the box and wiggled it, "Will this do?" A violet colored box with **K-Y Intrigue **written in shiny silver letters rested in his hand. Atem smirked and worked his way back over to the bed and grabbed the box, opening the thin cardboard lid and pulling out the pearl colored bottle. "Yes, Aibou," Atem said, looking down at Yugi with eyes alight with passion and lust and love, "this will do wonderfully."

Atem crawled over Yugi, spreading his legs as he went before his knees bumped Yugis small ass. He brought the bottle before him and flicked open the snap lid, turning the bottle upside down and squeezing out enough to coat his index and middle finger. Slowly he brought his hand down between Yugis legs and rubbed his index finger over his entrance. The sharp intake of air halted his movement and brought his gaze up to Yugi. "It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just a little cold, and foreign" Yugi explained seeing the look of hesitation on Atems face. "I don't want to wait anymore, do what you have to so you can take me." Atem all but moaned at those words, once again running his finger around his hole before slowly slipping it into his heat. A small hiss escaped Yugis lips but he wiggled his hips as a sign to keep going. Slowly, Atem began to pump his finger: in, out, in, out. He felt as Yugis oh so tight cavern began to loosen, but only slightly. _'He'll need to be prepared much more before I take him. I couldn't bare it if I hurt him while trying to love him,' _Atem thought, adding just a bit more lubricant to his middle finger before pushing it in to join his other, the slickness allowing it to slide in smoothly. His Light let out a moan and rolled his body from head to hips, sucking Atems fingers deeper into himself. "Are you alright, little one?" he asked, never ceasing his movement. Yugi nodded his head quickly and moaned, "Yes, but you can go faster, and harder…and deeper." Nodding slowly, Atem did as his little one asked, quickening his pace, pushing into him harder and deeper. And, after a few strokes, Yugi let out an especially loud moan, one he hadn't heard yet. "Oh Atem, do that again!" he pleaded, reaching out for his lover. Atem smiled and laid on his left side, his left leg out straight and his right bent at the knee, holding his upper body up on his bent left arm, his knuckles caressing Yugis cheek. "As you wish, Aibou." Now, laying down, Atem repeated his previous movement, and instantaneously he received the same reaction as before. He made sure to hit that spot each time he thrust his fingers in. "Ahh! Atem! Yes, more. I want you. I need you in me," Yugi begged, reaching his right hand down to grasp Atems hard cock. Atem gasped and stilled his fingers before pulling them out, realizing that Yugi was now quite ready for him. Quickly grabbing the bottle of lube he squirted enough to coat his length and allow him to make this as painless as possible for his Aibou.

Yugi watched as Atem coated his dick in the clear lubricant and crawled between his thighs, lowering his waist so his cocks tip hit his opening. He whimpered at the feeling, and in nervousness and excitement at what was to come. He wasn't a fool, he knew there would be pain at first, perhaps even the entire act, though he very much hoped it was the former and not the later. He wanted pleasure, endless pleasure from this joining. He licked his lips in anticipation. "Yugi, are you ready?" he heard Atem ask him, causing him to look down and catch him aligning his cock with his entrance, making him all the more obvious to the fact that his ex darkness, his Yami, was about to make love to him. He nodded, vigorously but surely, "Yes, I'm ready." And with that, Atem pushed forward.

The feelings brought forth from easing into Yugis hot, tight cavern were indescribable. Every inch he pushed he was only squeezed tighter, tighter. _'God this is incredible!'_

There was pain, as he knew there would be, it wasn't anything he couldn't bare, but it was still there. It was more of an uncomfortable feeling, like that of being filled to capacity and the pressure that followed. And the deeper he pushed, the more intense the pressure became. "A-Atem, stop for a minute," he gasped out. And he did, immediately. "Are you alright, Yugi? Did I hurt you? Do you wish to stop?" He could hear the worry in his voice, but he knew, even as he said it, that Atem truly didn't want to stop. Because he didn't, either. "No," gasped, "No you didn't hurt me. I just…need a minute to get used to you." _'It's so intense I feel like I'm going to pass out.' _"What can I do, Aibou?" Atem asked, bringing his left hand up to caress his side. Yugi took a few deep breaths in through his nose and let them out through his mouth before opening his eyes and looking into Atems. He brought his hands to his face and cupped his cheeks, pulling him down to kiss him which caused his hips to move, sending his cock deeper into him and brushing his prostate. He moaned and drove his tongue into Atems mouth. Kissing him for several seconds and running his hands down his neck, over his shoulders and down to rest on his back, he pulled away and said huskily, "You can make love to me, Atem."Giving Yugi one last kiss, Atem pulled out of Yugi, slowly, and when all that remained inside of him was his tip, he thrust back in. Both males cried out, one in pleasure and the other in both pleasure and pain, but Yugi wrapped his legs securely around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper, silently telling him he was alright and to keep going. Moaning out Yugis name, Atem pulled out once again, and then thrust back in, earning another cry, this one held more pleasure. "Atem, harder," begged Yugi, "I can take it, please." More than willing to fulfill Yugis wishes, Atem pulled out once again, but pushed back in with more force, slamming his cock into Yugis waiting hole, and hitting his prostate head on. "Ah, oh God! Atem, yes!" Yugi cried out, hands flying to Atems shoulders, trying to pull himself up. Atem, understanding what he wanted, wrapped his hands around Yugis upper arms and pulled him up, wrapping his arms around his small body the same time Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck, raising his body up and down, impaling himself onto his cock. "Yugi, fuck Yugi" Atem moaned out, moving from his kneeling position to a sitting position with his back against the head board all without releasing Yugi.

The new position allowed Yugi to plant his feet on either side of Atems hips, and putting his left hand onto the mattress, right hand clutching the back of Atems neck, Yugi began to raise and lower himself onto his cock. Crying out in wanton bliss, he threw his head back and moaned out Atems name with every thrust, every impale of his hard dick. His pleasure was only intensified when he felt Atems long slender fingers wrap around his own equally hard cock and begin stroking it. "Atem! Oh, fuck, yes!" It was beyond anything either of them could have imagined, more than they could have expected, and it was all intensified because the loved each other.

"Yugi," Atem said, watching the stunning scene before him. His little Aibou riding him hard and fast, body glistening with sweat, breath coming out in gasps and his chest rising and falling erratically. It was incredibly erotic. He felt his end nearing and he wanted Yugi to reach completion with him. He started pumping him, fast and hard, in rhythm to Yugis thrusts.

"I'm close, Atem. So close." He could feel it, he was going to cum any second. With Atem pumping him and him riding his cock, hitting the tip against his prostate with every fall, he was going to explode any second. _'Here it comes!' _"Atem! I'm cumming!" he cried out, throwing his head back as he impaled himself down onto Atems cock, every inch of him deep inside him, and spurting his hot seed all over Atems chest. A second later Atem gave out his own deep cry of his name, and he felt something hot spurt deep into him.

Thrusting his hips up a few times, riding all of his seed into Yugis tight hole, Atem and Yugi panted heavily, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Using what little strength he had, Atem lifted his arms and pulled Yugi to his chest, cradling his small, sexually spent body in his arms, and leaned back into the head board. Bringing his hand up to brush away golden sweat soaked bangs away from an equally soaked forehead, Atem smiled down at his beautiful little lover. _'Lover. I like the sound of that' _Atem thought as he watched Yugi opens his eyes, lids heavy with exhaustion. "Atem," he panted, "that was incredible." "Yes it was, my love. Yes it was." Yugi smiled and gave a small laugh. Atem rolled their bodies onto their sides grabbed for the sheet to cover their bodies, cold in the air conditioning from being soaked with sweat. "Rest Yugi, you're tired." "But-" Yugi began to protest, but he was cut off by Atems wonderful lips. "No buts, my little one. Rest now, and we'll continue this later. That, love, is a promise." And from the look in his eyes, Yugi knew he was telling the truth. That look promised pleasure, lots of it. And he couldn't wait.

"I love you, Atem so much," he whispered, wrapping his left arm around Atems waist, nuzzling his face into his throat.

Atem tangled their legs together and rested his hand on Yugis lower back. "And I love you, Yugi. With all that I am, and so much more."


End file.
